Margeaux LeBlanc
Margeaux LeBlanc runs the show on the island. As the only daughter of John LeBlanc, she has been brought up in a criminal man's world and while friendly she is rumored to be as ruthless as her father is insane — Hitman: Blood Money in-game biography Margeaux LeBlanc is the daughter of John LeBlanc and the cousin/fiance of Buddy Muldoon before he died, both wealthy Mississippi drug lords. Appearance Margeaux is a 32 year-old American female with medium length red hair, weighing in at 105 lbs and stands at 5 foot 5 inches tall. On her wedding day, she wore a white wedding gown and white shoes. Background ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Margeaux took over her father's drug cartel when he became delusional, mainly due to paranoia about being caught by the police. She dislikes her fiancé Buddy Muldoon , and if 47 marries them disguised as the priest, she doesn't even let him kiss her. It is believed that at some point she committed incest with her uncle (and fiancé's father) Skip Muldoon. It is heavily implied to 47 that Margeaux contracted the ICA to carry out the murder of her father and both Muldoons. If she discovers Buddy's corpse, she will say "Finally." when alone but she also says "Oh no, my sweet darling, the love of my life!" if in front of others. For unknown reasons, she will alert guards if she catches you murdering her relatives. She is friendly to 47 when he meets her using a fake name, most likely because she knows of his true identity as the hitman hired to kill her relatives. Personality Margeaux is described as beautiful, intelligent and friendly, but also ruthless. It is heavily implied that she hires 47 to kill several of her close relatives - including her own father. She is a heavy smoker and can be seen leaving the party every five minutes to smoke a cigarette. In her chat with 47, she may or may not be giving 47 clues about the security situation in the house. : Her in-game chat with Agent 47 goes as the following: :: "Congratulations." - 47 :: "Ah don't believe ah've had the pleasure of an intraduction?" - Margeaux LeBlanc :: "Jacob Leiter. I'm a friend of your father's." - 47 :: "Jacob Leiter. Well, now, that does ring a bell! Ah'm afraid daddy ain't feelin' himself just now. Ah believe he's up in his room, but the crazy ol' coot won't let guests on the second floor! I do so hope he'll come around before the ceremony... mebbe y'all can catch him then." - Margeaux LeBlanc :: "I'll look forward to that." - 47 Gallery Margeaux.jpg|Margeaux LeBlanc shown dancing with a male stripper. 2011-08-08_00038.jpg|Margeux Leblanc at her Wedding Ceremony. 2011-08-08_00023.jpg Mysterious_high-roller_article.jpg|Margeaux LeBlanc as mysterious high-roller Susan Smith MargeauxLeBlanc.png Wedding day.png Trivia * Immediately after their deaths, a Mississippi newspaper reports that she is selling off all her family's assets and leaving the state with all the cash, supposedly out of grief. (Regardless of the rating you got in Till Death Do Us Part mission, this info will be shown in the right side of the main story.) About five months later, she reappears in Las Vegas as a mysterious high-roller using a fake name. * Margeaux implies that her late mother was involved in her father's drug syndicate when she corrects a female guest by saying "I reckon momma is looking up, not down." * Margaux LeBlanc's profile image (in the briefing menu) has a tinge of color, illustrating her red hair. Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:VIPs Category:Characters